super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cube (Maxion)
The Cube is an enemy from unknown territories Appearance The Cube resembles a gargantuan black cube. They are large enough to dwarf even typical capital ships. Unlike typical ships there are no hints of thrusters on them, their insides are also covered in the same markings as the internal structure of Markers. Nature Composed of transmetal, cubes are actually massive computers with no internal living quarters except for their drones. They are a collection of A.i. programs and downloaded minds and posses a hive mind which is carried by the song they play. Their structures have no internal or external thrusters and move via gravity systems, their outside are protected by plating that is superior to even heavy armor plating and powerful Railguns that can eat through the hull plating of most ships. They can also release drones which serves as both fighters and anti-bodies (internal security). Their hive mind is noticeable to other Transmetal beings in the form of 'the song'. Personality The Cube is a hive mind, a merging of many different minds and A.i. Programs based on said minds. The Cube views itself as the ultimate form of life, as perfect and view the ships and planets of the Pegasus Galaxy as resources, not caring for what it hurts in its way. While it is not directly malicious it does not care for others unless inducting them into its collective mind. They are also unrelenting once they have decided upon something and has something of a god complex. Variations * Drones: The only members of their forces that do not use a cube design, these drones are mass produced and mine from asteroid fields or salvage damaged ships to create more of themselves, Markers or construct more Cubes. Drones are the most primitive constructs the Cube uses. Drones are built using conventional construction technology and are the only cube forces not made of transmetal. * Mini Cubes: The size of normal battle ships, they still posses overwhelming power. They are piloted by A.I. programs. These ships exist to manuever inside asteroid fields. * Main Cubes: The large cubes that make up the majority of their forces. They dwarf the typical battleship. * Prime Cube: The main original Cube, which built all other main cubes prior to the invasion. It is the original cube that started the war that forced the Drakons to run. It dwarfes the other cubes and holds the most fire power. It is armed with Gravity Guns but is the only cube that cannot link up. The Prime Cube rarely appears as it is the hub of the Cube Hive Mind, without which the faction would be shattered. The Prime Cube is the size of a small planetoid, having been constructed from the fleets from thousands of planets. Technology * Gravity Propulsion: Aside from the drones, the cubes do not use propulsion systems that are conventional to the Pegasus Galaxy. They use advance gravity propulsion systems that take the appearance of cubes. * Multi-tool System: Used by Drones, these systems allow them to rapidly switch between grinders for drilling, mechanical hands, saws and wielding torches. * Gravity Walls: Using gravity generators, they create walls of gravitons that deflect or reflect any attack against them. This makes physical projectiles and plasma weapons, such as the kind used by the majority of the Pegasus Galaxy, useless. * Transmetal Constructs: So long as there is energy, the Cube's structure will eventually regenerate, but drones are used to aide in recovery. * Power Core: More advance than Uranium Generators, these generators which are powered by things such as magnesium or silicon are somehow more powerful. They are needed to power the massive structures of the Cube. * Gravity Gun: Similar to a Rail Gun but using gravity, they turn rocks into Space Ship downing ammunition. When it hits a ship, the rock moves so fast it warps the entry wound, closing it back, but behind it is an ever increasingly larger series of holes until the rock disintegrates. It can go through three layers of heavy armor ship plating. However, instead of a rock, an 'Infinite Mass Missile' is used. It is the main armament of the Main Cube. * Rail Gun: More powerful than normal blasters, these weapons can leave holes in normal armor plating with one shot. * Link Up: Save for the Prime Cube, all Cubes can link up to form larger masses, sometimes Main Cubes are actually MIni-Cubes joined together. This is not the same as merging, which requires the use of mini drones to unite the structures. However systems do work in unison with each cube. History Hailing from a 'dead galaxy' which was 'destroyed' in war, the cubes are somehow connected to The Enemy spoken of by the Titans. For unknown reasons they ventured to the Scorpio Galaxy. Their goal is to propagate and spread consuming resources and bio-matter from the galaxy to increase their numbers. Trivia * Their appearance is based on a fan created version of a Borg Cube from Star Trek in the game Space Engineers. Quotes By "The Cube is but one, be all are The Cube...": "You are many acting as one force, we are a force of one manifest as many.": "You are limited, you are primitive, we are ascended beyond flesh and blood, we are perfection.": "This Galaxy was born from sin, it shall be purged from creation..."Category:Maxion Series Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Villains Category:Races